


[vid]  Sorrow

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't wanna get over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid]  Sorrow

Sorrow  
Artist: the National  


 

 

Sorrow found me when I was young  
Sorrow waited, sorrow won  
Sorrow they put me on the pill  
It's in my honey, it's in my milk

Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy  
'cause I don't wanna get over you  
I don't wanna get over you

Sorrow's my body on the waves  
Sorrow's a girl inside my cake  
I live in a city sorrow built  
It's in my honey, it's in my milk

Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy  
'cause I don't wanna get over you  
I don't wanna get over you

Don't leave my hyper heart alone on the water  
Cover me in rag and bone sympathy  
'cause I don't wanna get over you  
I don't wanna get over you

 

HQ download at my [vids site](http://www.gwynethr.net).

Information on Dreamwidth [here](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/116348.html) and on [Tumblr here](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/113275781370/my-new-vid-from-escapade-con-sorrow-artist-the).

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider reblogging [on Tumblr!](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/113275781370/my-new-vid-from-escapade-con-sorrow-artist-the)


End file.
